Candlelight and soul forever
by Selia
Summary: Dank seiner Unachtsamkeit läuft Stan Gefahr seinen besten Freund zu verlieren...


Titel: Candle light and soul forever…

Autor: Selia

Fandom: South Park

Pairing: Style (Stan/Kyle) in Ansätzen

Disclaimer: Weder gehören mir die Charaktere, noch habe ich irgendwelche Rechte an ihnen. Demnach mache ich natürlich auch kein Geld mit dieser Story.

Kommentar: Auch schon ein paar Tage älter diese Fic. Für den Titel ist mir nichts Gutes eingefallen, also habe ich kurzerhand einige Zeilen aus einem alten Lied missbraucht. Auf die Idee bin ich mehr oder weniger durch die South Park Folge 407 gekommen. Mehr gibt's dazu eigentlich nicht zu sagen.

Feedback: Ist immer willkommen

_Candle light and soul forever A dream of you and me together_

Einen Moment lang hielt man seinen Atem an und schloss in jener Zeit die mächtige Eingangstüre hinter sich, die zuvor einen kleinen Spalt aufgezogen wurde, damit man hindurchspähen und kurz darauf auch hindurch schlüpfen konnte. Von der einen willkommenheißenden Aura kurzweilig übermannt, wagte der schwarzhaarige Junge es nun wieder Luft in seine Lungen strömen zu lassen, während er unbestimmte Sekunden an Ort und Stelle verweilte und geradeaus blickte. Anscheinend war man tatsächlich leise genug gewesen, um nicht bemerkt zu werden, zumindest rührte sich die durch die bunten Seitenfenster vom Mondlicht beschienene Gestalt in der ersten Reihe keinen Millimeter, sondern schien genauso versteinert wie man selbst.

Stan studierte die bei den schmächtigen Lichtverhältnissen ungenau zu erkennenden Verzierung an Wänden, Bänken und dem Altar, sowie die in Glas dargestellten Davidsterne, an die sich von außen der fast volle Mond schmiegte. Die Kerzen einer Menora flackerten gleichmäßig und nahezu beruhigend – wie in einem musischen Takt – und erhellten den glänzenden Vorderbereich der Synagoge, dessen Atmosphäre aufgrund ihrer Ungewohntheit eine befremdliche Wirkung auf einen ausstrahlte.

Noch nicht gänzlich der Kälte außerhalb entkommen lief Stanley ein Schauer über die Haut, als ihm gleichzeitig in den Sinn kam, derzeit genau das zu empfinden, was sein bester Freund nur all zu oft spüren musste im alltäglichen Leben. Und im eigenen Magen wickelte sich ein rebellierender Knoten auf, als bewusst wurde am heutigen Tage zu diesem Gefühl beigetragen zu haben.

Vom Eingangsbereich aus gelang es den blauen Augen problemlos einen goldenen Schein – herrührend von den neun auf der Menora verteilten Kerzen – auf dem Jungen weiter vorne zu erkennen, welcher diesen wie eine Art leichte Decke zu wärmen und beschützen schien. Es war wahrlich kein Wunder, dass sich Kyle stets hierher flüchtete, wenn er Beistand suchte, den er glaubte, bei niemanden seiner Verwandten oder Bekannten finden zu können. Bereits vor einigen Jahren hatte man den jüdischen Jungen einmal verzweifelt gesucht, war von einem geheimen Treffpunkt zum nächsten geradelt und war erst viel zu spät auf die Idee gekommen, ihn in der städtischen Synagoge anzutreffen. Verglich man sich miteinander, so stand fraglos fest, wer von ihnen der gläubigere Mensch war.

Und verglich man diese Nacht mit der vor einigen Jahren, gab es noch mehr Punkte, die sich seither nicht verändert hatten. Stan ließ seine Hände in die Taschen seiner blauen Winterjacke wandern und versteckte die Nase im Schal, während er seinen Freund weiterhin studierte: die widerspenstigen Locken wirkten beinahe braun bei Kerzenschein, waren sie auch im Original noch genauso kräftig kastanienrot wie eh und je, weswegen Kyle sie nach wie vor gerne unter seiner Mütze versteckte. Auch die Tatsache, dass er die Haare nicht mehr so voluminös trug wie in der Grundschule, änderte dies nicht. Dass momentan eine freie Sicht auf die Frisur bestand, durfte auch schlicht und ergreifend nur daran liegen, dass Kyle seinen Gott zu sehr ehrte, als dass er ihm nicht die Höflichkeit erwies ihm ohne Kopfbedeckung – hatte er schon keine Kippa – gegenüber zu treten.

Und sonst? Gewachsen waren sie beide in den letzten Jahren, doch mit 13 noch recht weit weg von markant männlichen Gesichtszügen, wie man mit Bedauern jedes Mal feststellte, wenn alle Mädchen aus der eigenen Jahrgangsstufe die um einiges älteren Schüler anhimmelten. War Stan jedoch ehrlich, so empfand er die sanfte Mimik mit der spitzen Nase seines Freundes noch einen Hauch feiner als die eigene, welche ihm schon lange verraten hatte irgendwann das Kinn seines Vaters zu besitzen.

Aber Äußerlichkeiten waren es gewiss nicht, die dafür sorgten seit Jahren beste Kumpel zu sein. Kyle war einfach und schwierig zugleich auf seine Art, wohingegen man sich selbst mit vielem engagieren konnte und zugegebenermaßen mittlerweile verstanden hatten, dass dies wohl an dem bedeutend geringeren Widerstand lag, welcher einem entgegen gebracht wurde. Der Rothaarige war ein Einserschüler – war es immer schon gewesen – ohne es großartig raushängen zu lassen und dennoch hackten auf der Mittelschule wesentlich mehr Mitschüler darauf herum als in der Grundschule, wo es vor guten Schülern nur so wimmelte. Doch jetzt, wo man sich für gute Leistungen anstrengen musste, war es verpönt und Stan erinnerte sich an das eine oder andere Mal, als er insgeheim den Wunsch äußerte, auch überall Bravourleistungen zu erbringen, bis er an Kyle demonstriert bekam, was das bedeutete.

Doch es waren nicht bloß die schulischen Leistungen, sondern oftmals auch religiöse Aspekte, die für andere Grund genug darstellten, jemanden herumzuschubsen. In Kleinstädten fühlte sich Intoleranz wahrlich Zuhause und das schlechte Gewissen ließ den schwarzhaarigen Jungen an seiner Unterlippe kauen, da er genau diese tatkräftig unterstützt hatte – ohne es zu wollen oder zu ahnen, wie gravierend die Auswirkungen sein konnten. Dabei hätte man es hervorsehen können – hervorsehen müssen! - nannte man sich doch stets besten Freund und wusste irgendwo sehr genau, dass Kyle zwar eine nach außen hin sehr leicht zu reizende, nicht auf den Mund gefallene Persönlichkeit war und stets so tat, als mache es ihm nichts aus wieder einmal schräg angesehen, blöde angepöbelt oder dergleichen zu werden. Allerdings sah das innerlich alles ein bisschen anders aus.

Würden sie gemeinsam einen Raum voller Fremder betreten, so wäre man selbst derjenige, der schneller in ein Gespräch einbezogen würde – woran das auch immer lag, es hatte nichts mit Freundlichkeit oder sonstigem Anstand zu tun. Obwohl sich Stan seit heute Mittag nicht mehr sicher war, ob er diese Dinge überhaupt in Punkto Freundschaft besaß. Welche Strafe stand auf unüberlegtes Handeln?

Sich noch einmal die genauso dasitzende Person besehend wurde der innerliche Konflikt ausgetragen, ob man nicht einfach wieder gehen sollte. Sofern man blieb, würde man den Jungen mit den Locken gewiss stören. Ganz gleich, ob er nun betete oder einfach nur in Gedanken versunken war; Kyle verschanzte sich nicht des abends hier, wenn er auf Gesellschaft aus war. Und auf die Gesellschaft eines bestimmten Jungens konnte er jetzt hundertprozentig verzichten.

Trotzdem setzte man wie bei einem Anschleichmanöver möglichst leise einen Fuß vor den anderen, blickte für eine Sekunde auf die losen Schnürsenkel der eigenen Turnschuhe hinab und hegte den absurden Gedanken, sie könnten laut genug über den steinernen Boden schleifen, um gehört zu werden.

Wieso nur hatte man sich so blindlings in ein Gespräch vertiefen lassen, das schon mit einem „_Du, Stan? Sag mal, du kennst doch Kyle, ne? Der ist nicht gerade einer, der immer auf dem Laufenden ist, oder?_" anfing? Und bedenkenlos wie man war, hatte man drauf losgeplaudert und aus dem Nähkästchen getratscht; darüber, wer die meisten Kleidungsstücke seines besten Freundes aussuchte; dass dieser seit je her einer war, der Trends immer erst zu spät bemerkte und trotz seines Alters Mädchen noch immer langweilig fand. Hätte man gewusst, dass diejenigen, die einen ausfragten, all das Kyle bei nächstbester Gelegenheit unter die Nase rieben und nicht vergaßen gewissenhaft ihre Quelle anzugeben, hätte man alles für sich behalten. Jedoch hatte das Gehirn zu dem Zeitpunkt einfach nicht geschaltet, die Alarmleuchten hatten nicht reagiert und das musste mitunter daran gelegen haben, dass die Leutchen Stanley leiden konnten und er ihnen solch eine Bösartigkeit nicht zutraute. Mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit hatte die ruhmreiche Stellung im Footballteam so einiges mit der eigenen Popularität zu tun.

Fakt war, dass man nun als Verräter galt und aufgrund des Trainings am Nachmittag nicht mal die Gelegenheit hatte, im selben Bus wie Kyle nach Hause zu fahren und diesem dort alles zu erklären. Die ganze Prozedur hier nachzuholen würde vielleicht funktionieren, zumindest war man zu rastlos, um den Versuch auszuschlagen, weswegen man nun – da man vorne an der ersten Bank angekommen war – kurz stehen blieb, bevor man sich niederließ.

Einen ignorierend ruhte die Aufmerksamkeit des anderen Jungens irgendwo vor diesem, zwischen Kerzenlicht, Nacht und Gedanken und Stan glaubte, die Augenbrauen Kyles hätten sich kaum merklich gesenkt, als man sich setzte. Dies bestätigte sich, als die grünen Augen urplötzlich einen Blick wie Gift in die eigene Richtung schleuderten und dann ihr unsichtbares Ziel erneut fixierten. Es bestand definitiv keine Redebereitschaft und die Erkenntnis ließ das Herz des Schwarzhaarigen tief ins Nichts hinab rutschen.

„Kyle, bitte hör mir zu. Ich hab nicht gewusst, dass sie mich nur aushorchen und später so über dich herziehen."

Die winzigen Flammen spiegelten sich in den blankliegenden Augen des einen nach wie vor nicht anschauenden Nebenmannes, welcher seine grüne Mütze auf dem Schoß mit beiden Händen festhielt und einem den Eindruck vermittelte, als habe man nicht einmal mehr den Wert von Luft.

„Sonst hätte ich ihnen doch nie etwas gesagt... das weißt du doch. Oder?" Zum Ende hin höher und doch leiser werdend mit der Stimme, schluckte man und wartete auf eine Antwort, einen Blick oder irgend etwas Anderes, das für eine Reaktion stand. Stan war es möglich ein Blinzeln ausfindig zu machen, bei dem die Kerzenflammen mitschwangen auf der grünlichen Iris; Kyle wusste es doch, oder?

„Stan, dir hätte es doch irgendwo komisch vorkommen müssen, dass man dich anscheinend gehörig über mich ausfragt! Aber nein, du hast muntern drauf los geplaudert!" Lautstärke vermeidend zischte der Rothaarige seinen Zorn durch die Zähne hindurch, wusste zugleich, dass dies kein Ort für solcherlei Gespräche war und blitzte boshaft zur Seite.

„Nein, ich-."

„Was denn? Weißt du, wenn du Cartman wärst, dann wäre es mir scheißegal, was du über mich erzählst. Weil Cartman einfach nur ein blöder Fettarsch ist, aber du hast im Gegensatz zu ihm ein Gehirn! Und du bist im Gegensatz zu ihm mein Freund!"

Deutlich gekränkt erhob sich der Wütende hastig, wandte sich gen Altar und drehte dem unterbrochenen Schwarzhaarigen den Rücken zu. Für die blauen Augen deutlich erkennbar hatte Kyle die Arme vor der Brust gekreuzt, atmete tief und war nicht gewillt einem zuzuhören. Der aus dem Schmerz der Verletzung resultierende Trotz glich einem Stolz, hinter den zu blicken eine Schwierigkeit für einen darstellte. Nachdenkend rasselte der Verstand durch die vergangenen Jahre und trug die Stücke versteckten Innenlebens über Kyle zusammen, die er finden konnte. Wäre man nicht selbst der Grund für die bodenlose Enttäuschung, so wäre es wesentlich unkomplizierter ein Gespräch aufzubauen, da das Gegenüber garantiert unlängst bei dem Punkt angekommen war, ab dem es einem vertrauen würde. Denn hatte man diese Hürde bei Kyle einmal geknackt, so sprudelte es förmlich aus ihm heraus wie aus einer freigelegten Quelle.

„Zumindest dachte ich das immer..."

Mit einem Ruck ebenfalls auf die Füße kommend aufgrund der gebrochenen Tonlage probierte Stanley das Gesicht seines Freundes zu sehen zu bekommen, was jedoch an dessen abblockender Drehung in die andere Richtung scheiterte.

„Das bin ich, wirklich. Du musst mir glauben." Vergebens versuchte man erneut Aussicht zu erhalten und traf auf die gleiche Art Abweisung wie zuvor schon. Innerlich zitternd vor Angst darüber diese Angelegenheit nicht bereinigen zu können, dachte man verbissen darüber nach etwas Glaubwürdigeres zu sagen, traf jedoch nur Schwärze in sich an.

„Du weißt genau, was viele auf der neuen Schule von mir halten. Du bist einer der besten im Footballteam, Stan. Dich mag man aus Prinzip. Mich starren alle einen Moment genauer an und viele sehen auf den ersten Blick nur das hier und schreiben mich schon ab." Ebenso schlagartig wie alle anderen Bewegungen wandte sich Kyle urplötzlich einem zu und hielt den im Licht glänzenden Anhänger seiner schmalen Halskette leicht hoch. Im Zuge der Dynamik drehte sich das schlichte Schmuckstück und reflektierte von seinen sechs Sternspitzen Helligkeit, die als eine direkte Inkarnation von Kyles Stolz über seinen Glauben zu werten war.

„Egal wo ich hinkomme, ständig muss ich mich mehr behaupten als andere. Sei es nun deswegen oder nur wegen Lappalien wie meinen verdammten Haaren. Da kann ich nicht noch ‚_Freunde'_ gebrauchen, die mir in den Rücken fallen! Ich dachte eigentlich, du wüsstest wenigstens ansatzweise, was ich manchmal fühle."

Der Davidsternanhänger sandte weiterhin Lichtreflexe, obwohl er soeben losgelassen wurde und sich zwischen der dunklen Jacke und dem grünen Schal Kyles einnistete. Es war nicht so, dass der Rothaarige unzufrieden war mit seiner Religion – im Gegenteil – aber Stan wusste von der ein oder anderen Begebenheit, in der sich sein Freund einfach gewünscht hatte wie andere zu sein oder eher wie andere behandelt zu werden. Besonders die Weihnachtszeit war dafür in Kindheitstagen aus allerlei Gründen prädestiniert gewesen.

„Ich verstehe es doch..."

„Nein, tust du nicht..." Dem Kopfschütteln folgte, was man lange Zeit vorausgeahnt hatte und unwirklich erschien, da der Blauäugige nur zwei Sekunden lang die Gelegenheit bekam die hinabperlenden Tränen des anderen Jungen zu sehen. Zu schnell hatte sich dieser wieder weggedreht, ließ seinen Ärmel aufwärts wandern und machte Anstalten den Weg zwischen den Bänken und Richtung Türe zu beschreiten.

„Warte, Kyle." Seinen Freund umrundend und ihn somit aufhaltend wurden die eigenen Hände auf dessen Schultern gelegt, um ihn an erneuter Flucht zu hindern.

„Lass mich!"

Durch den Körperkontakt wurde das einsetzende Beben nachempfunden, das Kyles Befehl jegliche Spur von Konsequenz raubte und Stan wie ein Déjà-vu befiel.

„Bitte... verzeih mir." Es gab nichts Anderes, das man hätte sagen können oder womit man sich noch hätte rausreden können. Der leere Kopf gab nur her, was man als einzigen Wunsch in all dem Chaos klar und deutlich erkannte und das war der Erhalt ihrer Freundschaft oder zumindest die Hoffnung, diese zurück zu gewinnen. Krisen zwischen ihnen hatte es wegen Nebensächlichkeiten immer mal wieder gegeben, doch jede hatte unwiderruflich zum Ausdruck gebracht, nie einen auch nur annähernd als Ersatz einzustufenden Menschen für den jeweils anderen finden zu können.

Dass man dies nicht als Einziger dachte, bewiesen die trotz gesenktem Haupt erkennbaren, kleinen Wasserperlen, die links und rechts in verschiedener Geschwindigkeit die blassen Wangen Kyles herabrannen und irgendwann vom Stoff des Schals aufgesaugt wurden.

„Glaubst du, ich könnte dir nicht verzeihen?" Abermals wurde der Jackenärmel zum Trocknen missbraucht, während ein gewollter Blickkontakt zustande kam zwischen den Gesprächspartnern und die Heiligkeit des Ortes die Aufrichtigkeit beider stumm bezeugte.

Sprachlos aufgrund der Frage musste Stan schwer schlucken, um eigene Tränen zurückzustauchen; das sollte jetzt nicht bedeuten, dass man keine Gnade verdiente, oder? Absurderweise musste trotz dieser Furcht ein verneinendes Kopfschütteln gegeben werden, auf welches hin auf dem anderen Gesicht zwar ein schwaches aber zufriedenes Lächeln aufkam.

Kyle musste zu recht unvorstellbar sauer und enttäuscht sein, aber das schien an dessen Großherzigkeit für einen nichts zu ändern, wie dem Schwarzhaarigen so rapide bewusst wurde, als habe jemand einen Schalter in seinem Kopf herumgelegt. Mit diesem wich die Starre von einem, sodass die Finger ihren bisherigen Platz verließen und einen unverkennbaren Rotfilm beim Gegenüber entstand, als sie kurzentschlossen die Spuren der salzigen Feuchte von dessen Wangen putzten:

„Kyle, ich... Ich bin froh, dass du nicht wie alle anderen bist. Du bist..." Die eigenen Mundwinkel zogen sich automatisch ebenfalls etwas höher, als man seinen besten Freund nur mit einem einzigen Attribut zu beschreiben wusste. „...besonders... vor allem für mich..."

Die vorhin schon beobachtete Röte hatte ihren dezenten Ton verloren, besaß nun Auffälligkeit und berichtete von einer Verlegenheit, in dessen Ausmaß sich Stan plötzlich umarmt fühlte. Die einander nahestehenden Partner namens Fenster und Mond wurden spielend leicht übertrumpft was Nähe betraf von den miteinander verschmolzenen Schatten beider Jungen und dennoch blinzelten die blauen Augen in Richtung des Altars, während alle anderen Sinne sich ausgiebig mit Kyles wohlbekannten Geruch und hinreißender Wärme beschäftigten.

„Ich hab trotzdem was bei dir gut."

„Ich-."

‚Ich weiß' sollte es ursprünglich heißen, aber das unerwartete und unverwechselbare Aufsetzen des fremden Lippenpaares auf der Backe ließ Stans Blut in eben diese schießen und drückte seine Luftröhre zu. Zum eigenen Bedauern wurde man jetzt lediglich für einige Sekunden genauer betrachtet, zugleich sowohl sanft als auch verschmitzt angelächelt und dann mehr - oder eher weniger - bei klarem Verstand an der Hand langsam Richtung Ausgang geführt.

* * *

_Mein ganzes Leben lang wurde mir beigebracht, dass demjenigen Gutes widerfährt, der seine Umwelt genauso behandelt wie er selbst behandelt werden möchte. Aber jeder macht Fehler; ich mache Fehler und doch sage ich mir immer wieder „Heute habe ich etwas gelernt..."._

_Heute habe ich gelernt, dass es mein größter Fehler gewesen wäre, dir nicht für einen deiner Fehler zu vergeben, denn sonst hätte ich eine der wichtigsten Personen in meinem Leben verloren: dich, Stan._

**Ende**


End file.
